


Atención

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 9





	Atención

Gilgamesh esperaba sentado en su sofá favorito, cuando Siduri le anunció que Enkidu había llegado.

—Giiiiiil —canturreó alegre, acercándose a saludar afectivamente a su amigo.

—¿Enkidu qué haces aquí? —preguntó el rubio poniéndose de pie y mirándolo confundido.

—¿Así me recibes luego de no vernos en tres semanas? —protestó el joven de larga cabellera recogida en una coleta.

—Me gustaría quedarme a darte la paliza que te mereces, pero voy de salida —explicó el hombre de ojos cálidos.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Yo puedo ir? —preguntó apresuradamente el peliverde notando por primera vez que Gilgamesh estaba vestido muy elegante.

Antes de que el rubio le diera una respuesta, a la habitación ingresó alguien más.

—Ya estoy lista —anunció la mujer enfundada en un vestido midi de manga larga, en azul cobalto, de falda vaporosa y cuello redondo— Enkidu, hacía un tiempo que no te veía —dijo la rubia gratamente sorprendida, acercándose a saludarlo.

—Sí, he estado ocupado —respondió vagamente, correspondiendo el saludo—, sólo pase a saludar, ya me voy, que tengan buena noche —dijo con voz fría y rápida antes de emprender la retirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Arturia a Gilgamesh ante la extraña actitud de su amigo.

Enkidu caminaba despacio hacia la reja de la residencia, se sentía confundido, antes le había presentado mujeres a Gilgamesh y no duraban ni tres días con el rubio arrogante que se aburría con facilidad, luego pasaban un montón de días de fiesta, en los que el rubio siempre le recriminaba por sus malas elecciones al sugerirle parejas.

El peliverde estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando una poderosa voz, lo llamó.

—Tu suerte está brillando con fuerza esta noche Enkidu —dijo con firmeza, al chico que lo miraba sorprendido, casi asustado—, quita esa cara, iremos por unos tragos —Le avisó.

Arturia se soltó del brazo de Gilgamesh y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. 

—Diviértanse y no beben de más —Les dijo agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

—Pero ¿tú no irás Arturia? —preguntó el peliverde al verla sin abrigo, contrastando con Gilgamesh quien se había puesto una gabardina gruesa. 

—Hoy no, quizá a la próxima —comentó y sin más, los hombres partieron.

Fueron a su bar favorito, ocuparon su mesa de siempre y pidieron lo habitual.

—Y bien ¿me dirás que significó la escena de hace rato? —El rubio le pidió una explicación para su extraño comportamiento; esperaba que el peliverde se mostrara arrepentido por llegar de improviso e interrumpir sus planes, pero Enkidu, lejos de disculparse, frunció el ceño mientras miraba fijamente al rubio.

—No has tenido tiempo para mí desde que empezaste a salir con Arturia —Se quejó.

Gilgamesh bebió el último sorbo de su whiskey, dejó el fino vaso de cristal tallado sobre la mesa y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, mientras sonreía complacido. 

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó con una voz melodiosa que no ocultaba lo divertido que le parecía el asunto.

—¡Estoy olvidado! —Volvió a quejarse, ignorando el placer que al parecer su amigo sentía al ver su sufrimiento— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir saliendo con ella? —preguntó al fin la duda que rondaba en su cabeza desde hacía un par de semanas. No es que tuviera algo contra Arturia, de hecho dudó un poco antes de presentársela a Gilgamesh, pues al ser una amiga valiosa no quería que el rubio y ella terminaran odiándose, pero al parecer, su relación estaba yendo bien y esto, en el fondo, asustó al peliverde que sentía que perdería a su mejor amigo.

—Me gusta mucho —respondió el rubio sosteniendo la mirada de Enkidu.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó el peliverde, aunque la mirada de Gilgamesh no mostrase ni la más mínima duda.

—Estoy considerando el matrimonio —soltó de manera casual y sonrió al ver los ojos de Enkidu agrandarse en un gesto de total sorpresa.

—¡No ha pasado ni un mes desde que los presenté! —exclamó escandalizado.

—Tengo que reconocer que al fin haces algo bien —comentó el de ojos cálidos y permaneció relajado.

—Te estás adelantando demasiado Gilgamesh, el matrimonio es algo que debe pensarse con calma —Le aconsejó de manera imparcial, nunca hubiese esperado que al rubio le gustara tanto Arturia, pero el matrimonio eran ligas mayores para las que francamente como su mejor amigo, consideraba que el hombre de Uruk no estaba listo. 

—No me le iba a proponer hoy —dijo poniéndose serio—, sé que sería algo precipitado —Sus manos llenaron la copa con el vino que el mesero recién les había llevado—, pero es ella, lo supe en nuestra primera cita, es la elegida —Sus palabras eran una mezcla se seriedad, candidez, formalidad y seguridad.

Enkidu tragó pesado, era inusual que su amigo usara ese tono de voz, de hecho nunca lo había notado tan entusiasmado por algo, sus ojos irradiaban un brillo especial y su sonrisa no era burlona o fingida, era completamente genuina.

—Para que lo digas tú, en verdad debe ser la indicada —dijo resignándose al futuro que acababa de serle anunciado.

—Lo es —confirmó y la curva de sus labios se amplió.

—Debí esperar un poco más para presentártela —comentó el peliverde derrotado, deseando haber dejado a la rubia hasta el final.

—Arturia dice que debería pasar más tiempo contigo, que no es bueno dejar de prestarle atención a mi mejor amigo —Gilgamesh sorbió su copa mientras miraba la sorpresa y la indecisión presentes en el rostro de Enkidu—, ella canceló nuestra cena de hoy para que tú y yo tuvieramos algo de tiempo como antes —explicó y le dio tiempo al peliverde para que llegase a una conclusión. 

—¿Seré tu padrino en la boda, verdad? —preguntó sirviéndose vino. El rubio sonrió y asintió ante la pregunta de obvia respuesta— ¡Por la futura señora Uruk! —brindó Enkidu alzando su copa, a lo que Gilgamesh correspondió enseguida.

—¡Salud! —brindó el rubio y al poco, cambiaron de tema. 


End file.
